Debate
by YuvalMonster
Summary: Andrew is a grown man who is no longer afraid to tell his mother what he thinks of her absurd opinions.


_**A\N:** This is a little piece I wrote for Andrew and Bree Van de Kamp. I love their complicated mother-son relationship and I had thought it would be fun. I am in no way trying to support whomever for president (I'm not even American, so forgive me if I have any mistakes), just thought it would be something that comes up since Bree was so old fashioned and TBH, IMO, has changed a lot along the way. So, here it is!_

* * *

"I cannot believe you still support that guy after he says all of those things!"

"Well, Andrew, dear, I see where you are coming from but what can I say? I have always been a Republican and I will forever stay one."

"Of course, you can't have anyone here trying to take your precious guns away from you."

"What is it you said?" Bree frowned. "I can't have anyone take my guns away?" She looked at her oldest son, "why of course. That is my right by the second amendment. I have a reason for keeping all of them in my house. I need to protect myself, and, with all due respect, you are aware of how many life-threatening incidents I have witnessed during the time I have lived on this street?"

"The Republicans are so anti-women. Anti-LGBTs. Against everything and everyone! They only want to keep their fortune and get a warm seat where it matters. Why would you give them that satisfaction?"

Bree seemed like she was struggling to give her son an honest answer.

"And FYI," he quickly added, "Their candidate also thinks all Mexicans are rapists. If you believe anything he says, you should probably stay away from a couple of your best friends."

"Okay, okay Andrew, I never thought I'd say this, but you've got a valid point… Who do you think should I vote for? I have been a supporter of the Republican Party ever since I can remember. I have never voted for anyone other than an old fashioned Republican. How could I change now?"

"The Democratic people aren't that bad. Sure, I don't fool myself, not all of them are nice and truly do want to serve the public honorably and blah blah blah... but it can't get any worse than the other candidates. There's only one option in this election."

"Oh dear Lord, I can't believe I've raised a Democrat." Bree said as she looked up, trying to get a sign from her God that everything would be okay.

"Mom, trust me, if I would've learned anything from your political beliefs then I would have probably hated myself by now." Andrew understood his words hurt his mother, "I mean," he grabbed her palm, "you really have to make sure you're voting for the right person, do not vote this guy just because it is something you are used to do. I'm sure your opinions are not exactly 100% old fashioned Republican like they used to be…"

"That's not true. I truly believe in my values."

"Look, I'm not saying that to offend you. Think of it this way – your values are important to you and that's for sure. But your values have changed. You finally accepted me as your gay son. You don't expect me to change anymore, even though it has been hard for you to get to that point. You literally had an affair while you were still married, and, yes, I'm sure you felt terrible but you have to admit it also felt good. You love being a devoted housewife yet you ran your own company and you are a great feminist. You'd never let a man tell you he's better than you are."

"Because most men aren't. I don't understand why we love them so much."

She made her son cackle. "You see… you've divorced for a few times now. Dare I say you also barely even use your favorite gun anymore."

"I still go out to the range to shoot sometimes!" She lifted a finger to correct his terrible mistake.

"You have secretly become a Democrat, mom. And that is completely okay."

"Andrew…"

"No, think about it. You know I'm right. You can't vote for someone who thinks I and the likes of me shouldn't exist. Or a person that would send away your friends to live across the border."

After a few moments of exchanging some more snarky comments, Bree had to admit her son was right. "I cannot believe you convinced me…"

"I know." He said, "I can't either." He laughed as his mother patted on his shoulder. And they ended the argument with a hug.

"I feel like I need to tell Katherine about this. I wonder if she's changed her opinion about this issue."

"Oh, Dylan and I actually had a talk about this whole thing and she said she totally convinced her mother too."

"My my… Katherine and I became Democrats. Who would've thought? Of all things…"

"Power of the youth. I totally get to take some credit for this."

"Don't be too proud of yourself young man. Four more years and I'm back to my natural habitats," she smiles at him. "Don't you worry."

"I'll bet," Andrew says in a sarcastic tone. Knowing his mother, those are probably one of those rare moments when she allows herself to be free around him, and laugh.

This conversation and the whole situation makes the both of them think of the way things were, and how much they have come. Their relationship is quite complicated, but they are stronger than ever and love each other no matter what.

A mother and a son that have been through so much, and came out stronger and united. This may be only one small argument, but it shows how far they have come.

Before leaving the room, Bree held her son's palm and assured him of how much she loves him. "Thank you for being a part of my life. I love you more than anything."

"Well thanks mom," Andrew sounded surprised. "It means a lot to hear that… I love you too."

She kissed him goodbye on his cheek and escorted him outside where he met his husband who just came back home from work. She saw them share a little kiss, and went inside to call her best friend.


End file.
